Vehicle transmissions require lubrication during operation. Depending upon the performance demands for the transmission, hydraulic fluid can be routed to different sections of the transmissions at different rates. Commonly for automatic transmissions there is a need to facilitate lubrication between a stator for the torque converter and other transmission components. In the past, fairly complicated bearings (e.g., a needle bearing) were primarily employed to reduce friction between the stator and other transmission components. This is a relatively more costly way of mitigating friction in a transmission. Ordinary thrust washers can also reduce friction but needle bearings are still required to the target friction reduction on the stator. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,266 titled “Variable Stator Vane Assembly for an Axial Flow Compressor of a Gas Turbine Engine.” Such parts can also increase the overall weight of the vehicle, thus reducing fuel efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved or more cost effective transmission lubrication.